Gods to Goddesses
by konichiwameow
Summary: What happens when one day, the mighty Greek Gods wake up to find that they've become Goddesses? What will happen? How did this happen? Read to find out!
1. I wake up in the Underworld

**What will happen when one day, the Greek Gods wake up to find that they've become Goddesses?**

 **Read and enjoy!**

I woke up, turning in the soft white bed and opened my eyes. My husband, the Lord of the Underworld, was gone early, as usual. That was something I had gotten used to.

I stretched my arms before sitting up in bed. The Underworld wasn't too gloomy and dark, but unfortunately not cheerful at all, either. That was another thing I'd gotten used to.

I changed into a long white flowing gown, and walked out of my bedroom to visit my husband on his working hours.

Cerberus, my dear three-headed dog barked enthusiastically when he - or rather, _they,_ but I always preferred _he_ \- saw me, and bounded over to me, the ground trembling under his heavy weight at each step he took.

I produced a rubber ball out from thin air, and Cerberus barked delightfully. As the two young demigods Percy and Annabeth had suggested, Cerberus did like rubber balls, very much.

I threw it, and the head on the left caught the ball mid-air, the other two barking in protest and snapping at it.

I reached out my arms and the middle head leaned into them, leaving the other two barking disapprovingly in turn. I cradled and caressed it, "Where's Hades, boy?" I asked him. Cerberus barked an answer - he didn't know where his master was, for he never saw him since yesterday.

I frowned, that's strange.

I released the dog in my arms and flung a rubber ball at it, which he happily caught. The right head looked at me with big, pleading eyes. I complied and soon, Cerberus was occupied with rubber balls for each head.

I spun on my heels and returned to my - _our_ castle. Where in Olympus could Hades be, I wondered, if he wasn't at work?

I had just returned to my bedroom when I spotted someone sitting on my bed. Unmistakably, a female.

"Who are you?" I demanded, slightly outraged by the idea of a stranger sitting on me and Hades' bed, in our bedroom, no less.

"Persephone?" the woman asked, her tone hopeful. She stood up and I finally saw her clearly. She had jet black hair and dark stormy eyes - exactly, I noticed, like the eyes my husband had. What's was even stranger was that she was wearing my husbands' cape, the one with the faces of tormented souls stitched onto it, and she was wearing the Helm of Darkness.

Why the _Tartarus_ is she wearing the Helm of Darkness?

Seeing the look of confusion on my face, the woman sighed.

"Surely, Persephone," she said in a tone that sounded way too familiar for comfort, "You _do_ recognise your own husband - even in a feminine form."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Pls review and let me know what you think about it. And, if you would be so kind, leave a name that I could use for each God turned into a Goddess. I'll pick out the best ones** **and use it.**


	2. Olympus is chaotic?

**Oh My Gods, thank you all for reviewing/following/favouriting my story, it means a lot to me. Here's chapter two, enjoy! :)**

A blood-curling scream could be heard in Olympus.

Wait. Not _a._ There were a _lot_ of them.

I can hear as the doors that lead to the chambers of each Olympian were thrown open. The most high-pitched scream belonged to Ares, I can tell.

I threw open the tall oaken doors of my chamber. Each skilfully carved with carvings of the almighty Greek Gods. Us.

"What is happening?!" I demanded, annoyed. Hestia came running, her long red hair flowing behind her shoulders, her hazel brown eyes wide open. She looked afraid. "Athena, you are _not_ gonna believe what just happened," she told me.

Before I could say a word, or ask her what she meant by that, Hestia grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the throne room.

My aunt opened the great doors to a scene of utter chaos.

Vines were growing everywhere, covering the walls, the floors,the pillars and most insulting of all, our thrones. Mine was barely visible. As I looked on, baby grapes were starting to sprout.

Artemis was trying desperately in vain to comfort a hysterical blonde girl that looked like one of Apollo's demigod daughters while Aphrodite was trying to get a sword-swinging and cursing black haired woman to calm down.

Another dark haired woman sat at the foot of Poseidon's throne - now only a huge heap of vines, while weeping. Poseidon's trident lay in her lap and I had the sinking feeling the eyes those hands covered were sea green.

As we walked over to Demeter and Hera who were discussing among the cacophony, I had an unpleasant feeling in my gut that I knew what had transpired.

"What exactly is happening?" I demanded once more.

Demeter gave Hera a look.

"What's happening is that something or some _one_ has turned all of our brothers and children, and in some ways, husbands, into... females," the Queen of Olympus said.

"What?!" I said, dumbfounded. "This isn't possible!"

"Well, it seems that it _is_ possible, somehow, or we wouldn't be in this situation," Demeter pointed out.

"Yes, miss-stating-the-obvious," Hera rolled her eyeballs, "But right now, we have to calm these mad women down."

I glanced at the cursing girl with a jolt, noticing that she did look a lot like my annoying half-brother Ares, including the same murderous eyes.

"And who did this?" I asked.

Demeter shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

I scanned the room, the weeping girl was indeed Poseidon while Artemis was comforting Apollo.

Hephaestus was the unamused one with a hammer and Dionysus was the one growing vines while throwing a minor tantrum. Suddenly realising that two gods were missing, I scanned the room once more. Hermes and my father Zeus was not there.

"I'll go get father. Try calming them down and get one of them to search for Hermes. We'll discuss this later."

I walked down the many corridors of the palace, searching for my father and Hera's shared suite.

Finding it, I gave a hesitant knock on the door, wary. "Father?"

An unmistakably gruff female voice replied. "Go away."

Stubbornness, I reflected, thankfully, I hadn't inherited it.

"Father, it's urgent," I coaxed.

"I said, go away."

I sighed, "I'm coming in."

I turned the doorknob. A woman was sitting on the large four-poster bed. the salt and pepper beard might've been gone, but the electric blue eyes that glared at me was definitely my father's. So was the sparking Master Bolt in the woman's hand and the moody expression.

What nearly made me laugh was the fact that my father was wearing a white chiton and two sporting cute braids. I decided not to mention that and told him what happened in the council room.

"So we need you there in the throne room now," I concluded.

"Very well," the Lord of the Sky sighed. He (or is it she now? I have no idea) stood and flashed away. I followed.

We reappeared in the throne room. The chaotic atmosphere had calmed and Dionysus had retracted his vines. how the three elder goddesses managed to calm the madwomen down, i did not know. But Hermes was still nowhere to be seen.

I settled back in my throne, which now slightly smelled like wine and grapes, when the doors opened to reveal two goddesses. One I recognised as Persephone and the other was definitely Hades. Not only was because she had the Helm of Darkness in the crook of her arm or the fact that she was wearing my uncle's cloak of tormented souls, but somewhere deep inside, I always knew that he would not be spared.

"I see you have not been spared by this... matter as well, brother," Poseidon sighed.

Hades's midnight black hair swirled around her. "Obviously," she replied in a dangerously silky voice.

Although he was not supposed to be in Olympus except during the winter solstice and only for pressing matters, this most certainly was one.

I stood and waved my hand; two elegant chairs the size of our thrones appeared. "Have a seat," I offered, trying to defuse the tension. Persephone shot me a grateful smile. though this time, it didn't light up the atmosphere like it used to. They sat.

Zeus stood. Everyone wisely decided not to laugh at his braids or even at the fact that he was wearing a dress, for it was not the best time to do so. "Now that we are all here, can anyone tell us who or _what,_ did this?"

The tone of his voice was practically implying that whoever or whatever did this would be would be tortured slowly and painfully for all eternity. We all shook our heads.

"Then how do you suggest we change back?" this came from Poseidon and was addressed to Zeus. Her trident was in her hands and he was looking surprisingly calm, like one before a massive tsunami.

Lightning crackled and the scent of ozone filled the air as my father seemed to grow taller, sparks flying from her Master Bolt. i could almost feel another Big Three feud ( and also a migraine ) coming up, excepting Hades.

"I do not know," Zeus then admitted angrily.

Poseidon was shocked, almost falling back into his seat at the extremely out of character statement his brother just made. Hades just raised an eyebrow at their antics, as if he was used to it. I was surprised as well, for my father hated to admit that he does not know anything.

"Well, then," Hera clapped her hands together, "I think this is a job for the demigods, no?"

Zeus snorted, "The Seven?"

Hera nodded. "Exactly."

I knew exactly what my father was thinking. We gods and goddesses hated to admit that we needed the help our heroes constantly, but we still did.

Hera smiled creepily, like she had a few surprises in mind.

"Why don't we invite our little heroes to Olympus now, hmm?"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. And unlimited thanks to my friend and classmate who help me A LOT with this chapter :D. Review and let me know what you think of it, and you can leave some suggestions too. I've decided to use 'her' to describe the gods before they are changed back to their natural forms, just to make this a little less confusing. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. As I promised, here is the third chapter of Gods to Goddesses which will begin at Camp Half-Blood. Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's POV:

I had no idea why we were suddenly summoned to Olympus.

Dionysus had disappeared this morning which was weird and rare, since Zeus had punished him and never allowed him to enter Olympus whenever he pleases, except only for important matters. So when Chiron informed us that the Seven was needed at Olympus, I knew that it must be a _very_ important and urgent matter.

The sun was just setting, leaving the sky coloured with a series of colours as the five of us gathered at the foot of Thalia's tree, where the gods woulds teleport us to Olympus, Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter would join us there.

"Hey," Percy greeted me.

I turned to face my boyfriend Percy Jackson a.k.a seaweed brain. "Percy!" I said, delighted to see him, "hi."

"So," he ran a hand through his hair, "on a trip to Olympus, are we?"

"Yeah, though the word 'trip' would not be the one I would use. But you can say that."

Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss, which caught me by surprise, but I did not resist.

Leo hooted. "Get a room, you lovebirds!"

Just then, Chiron rode up to us, he was in his centaur form. Which means I have to crane my neck in order to see his face properly. "I see you have all arrived," he noted.

"Yes, Chiron," I said. Jason and Piper had arrived far earlier than the rest of us, and was having a sweet conversation until Chiron came.

Chiron nodded. "As you have already known, the gods will teleport you to Olympus in exactly five minutes from now," he informed us. "I will leave you for now, and good luck on your ... quest." With that, Chiron rode away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Chiron seemed troubled," I noticed. Percy just shrugged.

For the next few minutes, we waited by the tree, silent. It felt like we have been waiting for eternity.

Finally, Leo lost his patience. "When are we ever gonna-"

He never finished his sentence, because then, a brilliant flash of light surrounded us, then all I could see was darkness. My body felt like it was disintegrating into a million pieces, but somehow, it was still intact.

The darkness moulded into bizarre shapes, then they turned into solid objects. We stumbled into the light, Leo unfortunately lost his balance and fell face first onto the ground.

Jason and Percy scrambled to help him up. "I'm fine," he said while rubbing his nose. "Ow."

"Annabeth," Hazel greeted me with a hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

I realised with a jolt that we were in the throne room of Olympus, and the Olympians were staring right at us.

My gaze immediately fell on the throne at the very end of the room. The goddess sitting on it was not Zeus, but a woman in a chiffon dress with two braids.

I shifted my gaze to my mother. "Mother, who is..." I started but never finished as Hera stood up and greeted us. "Our young heroes! Welcome to Olympus," she said with a smile so bright it could almost hurt my eyes.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered into my ear, "where are all the gods?"

It was only then I realised that there was not a single god present, but in their place sitting on each of their thrones were women.

"Hera, where did all the gods go?" Jason asked.

Hera dropped her smile and her expression darkened. "Well..."

"The gods turned into goddesses," I said in a voice that was barely a whisper, but was still audible in the quiet throne room. Zeus turned pale in his throne and Apollo gave a pained look, his eyes closed. Athena smiled at me proudly.

The other demigods looked at each former god in disbelief. It was only a matter of seconds before it happened. Ares bit his lower lip.

Leo was the first to laugh, followed by the others. "Braids..." Percy breathed while laughing. It took all my willpower to restrain me from laughing, even though I was smiling broadly. I couldn't help it.

Zeus's cheeks flushed red from anger and embarrassment, so did the other gods. but they restrained themselves from brutally murdering us.

It took a moment for everyone to finally calm own. Leo wiped a tear from his cheek.

"So, you need us to help you return to your original forms?" Jason asked Zeus. "Duh," Leo said.

The Lord of the Sky nodded, still too embarrassed to speak.

Athena spoke "We would also like you to locate Hermes, he has mysteriously disappeared. We believe he is not far from here."

I nodded. "And how would we be able to return you to your original forms?" I asked.

"That we do not know. It is your task to find out and help us," I noticed that my mother was staring straight at me, her intense eyes seemed to tell me that was what I was supposed to do.

"For now, rest, heroes. You will need all the strength you have for tomorrow," Hera said.

Aphrodite winked at me. "I saw that little scene of you and Percy, keep it going," she said, smiling. That was one of the things I hated about Aphrodite. She was constantly stalking me.

With a wave of her hand, Hera sent us to the guest rooms where we would rest and prepare for tomorrow.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, pls review and lemme know what you thought about it. Thx! :))**


End file.
